lovestruckvoltagefandomcom-20200213-history
Gangsters in Love/Album
'Acknowledgements: '''All images uploaded to this page belong to Lovestruck. This page is intended to help players figure out requirements to unlock certain CGs. The CGs can be accessed in-game through the trophy icon. Chance Valentine ''For more content about Chance, see also: Chance Valentine Chance S1E1.jpg|Chance Valentine S1E1 Chance S1E7.jpg|Chance Valentine S1E3 Chance S1E13-1.jpg|Chance Valentine S1E13 Chance S1E13-2.jpg|Chance Valentine S1E13 Chance S1E14.jpg|Chance Valentine S1E14 Chance S1E19.jpg|Chance Valentine S1E19 Chance S2E1.jpg|Chance Valentine S2E1 Chance S2E3.jpg|Chance Valentine S2E3 Chance S2E11-1.jpg|Chance Valentine S2E11 Chance S2E11-2.jpg|Chance Valentine S2E11 Chance S2E18.jpg|Chance Valentine S2E18 Chance S2E19.jpg|Chance Valentine S2E19 requirement: passionate end Chance S3E1.jpg|Chance Valentine S3E1 Chance S3E4.jpg|Chance Valentine S3E4 Chance S3E12.jpg|Chance Valentine S3E12 Chance S3E18.jpg|Chance Valentine S3E18 Chance S3 special end1.jpg|Chance Valentine S3 Special End Chance S3 special end2.jpg|Chance Valentine S3 Special End Chance S4E3.jpg|Chance Valentine S4E3 Chance S4E4.jpg|Chance Valentine S4E4 Chance S4E9.jpg|Chance Valentine S4E9 Chance S4E12.jpg|Chance Valentine S4E12 Chance S5E1.jpg|Chance Valentine S5E1 Chance S5E4.jpg|Chance Valentine S5E4 Chance S5E8.jpg|Chance Valentine S5E8 Chance S5E12.jpg|Chance Valentine S5E12 Chance S6E1.jpg|Chance Valentine S6E1 Chance S6E6.jpg|Chance Valentine S6E6 Chance S6E9.jpg|Chance Valentine S6E9 Chance S6E10.jpg|Chance Valentine S6E10 Chance S7E2.jpg|Chance Valentine S7E2 Chance S7E4.jpg|Chance Valentine S7E4 Chance S7E7.jpg|Chance Valentine S7E7 Chance S7E11.jpg|Chance Valentine S7E11 Chance S8E3.jpg|Chance Valentine S8E3 Chance S8E4.jpg|Chance Valentine S8E4 Chance S8E7.jpg|Chance Valentine S8E7 Chance S8E12.jpg|Chance Valentine S8E12 Yoshimitsu Valentine For more content about Yoshimitsu, see also: Yoshimitsu Valentine Yoshimitsu S1E1.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S1E1 Yoshimitsu S1E4.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S1E4 Yoshimitsu S1E9.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S1E9 Yoshimitsu S1E9-2.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S1E9 Yoshimitsu S1E16.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S1E16 Yoshimitsu S1E19.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S1E19 Yoshimitsu S2E1.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S2E1 Yoshimitsu S2E3.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S2E3 Yoshimitsu S2E10.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S2E10 Yoshimitsu S2E10-2.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S2E10 Yoshimitsu S2E15.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S2E15 Yoshimitsu S2E19.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S2E19 Yoshimitsu S3E1.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S3E1 Yoshimitsu S3E6.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S3E6 Yoshimitsu S3E11.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S3E11 Yoshimitsu S3E17.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S3E17 Yoshimitsu S3E20-special end.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S3 Special End Yoshimitsu S3E20-special end2.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S3 Special End Yoshimitsu S4E1.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S4E1 Yoshimitsu S4E4.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S4E4 Yoshimitsu S4E8.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S4E8 Yoshimitsu S4E12.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S4E12 Yoshimitsu S5E1.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S5E1 Yoshimitsu S5E5.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S5E5 Yoshimitsu S5E9.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S5E5 Yoshimitsu S5E12.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S5E12 Yoshimitsu S6E1.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S6E1 Yoshimitsu S6E5.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S6E5 Yoshimitsu S6E9.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S6E9 Yoshimitsu S6E12.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S6E12 Yoshimitsu S7E3.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S7E3 Yoshimitsu S7E5.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S7E5 Yoshimitsu S7E8.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S7E8 Yoshimitsu S7E11.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S7E11 Yoshimitsu S8E2.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S8E2 Yoshimitsu S8E5.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S8E5 Yoshimitsu S8E7.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S8E7 Yoshimitsu S8E12.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S8E12 Irving Monroe For more content about Irving, see also: Irving Monroe Irving S1E1.jpg|Irving Monroe S1E1 Irving S1E6.jpg|Irving Monroe S1E6 Irving S1E11-1.jpg|Irving Monroe S1E11 Irving S1E11-2.jpg|Irving Monroe S1E11 Irving S1E19.jpg|Irving Monroe S1E19 requirement: passionate end Irving S2E1.jpg|Irving Monroe S2E1 Ash Winters For more content about Ash, see also: Ash Winters Ash S1E1.jpg|Ash Winters S1E1 Ash S1E5.jpg|Ash Winters S1E5 Ash S1E9-1.jpg|Ash Winters S1E9 Ash S1E9-2.jpg|Ash Winters S1E9 Ash S1E17.jpg|Ash Winters S1E17 Ash S1E19.jpg|Ash Winters S1E19 Ash S2E1.jpg|Ash Winters S2E1 Ash S2E7.jpg|Ash Winters S2E7 Ash S2E13-1.jpg|Ash Winters S2E13 Ash S2E13-2.jpg|Ash Winters S2E13 Ash S2E18.jpg|Ash Winters S2E18 Ash S2E19.jpg|Ash Winters S2E19 Ash S3E1.jpg|Ash Winters S3E1 Ash S3E5.jpg|Ash Winters S3E5 Ash S3E11.jpg|Ash Winters S3E11 Ash S3E14.jpg|Ash Winters S3E14 Ash S3Special End.jpg|Ash Winters S3 Special End Ash S3Special End2.jpg|Ash Winters S3 Special End Ash S4E1.jpg|Ash Winters S4E1 Ash S4E4.jpg|Ash Winters S4E4 Ash S4E7.jpg|Ash Winters S4E7 Ash S4E12.jpg|Ash Winters S4E12 Ash S5E1.jpg|Ash Winters S5E1 Ash S5E5.jpg|Ash Winters S5E5 Ash S5E8.jpg|Ash Winters S5E8 Ash S5E12.jpg|Ash Winters S5E12 Aurora James For more content about Aurora, see also: Aurora James Aurora S1E1.jpg|Aurora James S1E1 Aurora S1E7.jpg|Aurora James S1E7 Aurora S1E9-1.jpg|Aurora James S1E9 Aurora S1E9-2.jpg|Aurora James S1E9 Aurora S1E17.jpg|Aurora James S1E17 Aurora S1E19.jpg|Aurora James S1E19 Aurora S2E1.jpg|Aurora James S2E1 Aurora S2E7.jpg|Aurora James S2E7 Aurora S2E10-1.jpg|Aurora James S2E10 Aurora S2E10-2.jpg|Aurora James S2E10 Aurora S2E17.jpg|Aurora James S2E17 Aurora S2E19.jpg|Aurora James S2E19 Aurora S3E1.jpg|Aurora James S3E1 Aurora S3E6.jpg|Aurora James S3E6 Aurora S3E11.jpg|Aurora James S3E11 Aurora S3E14.jpg|Aurora James S3E14 Aurora S3Special End.jpg|Aurora James S3 Special End Aurora S3Special End2.jpg|Aurora James S3 Special End Aurora S4E3.jpg|Aurora James S4E3 Aurora S4E4.jpg|Aurora James S4E4 Aurora S4E7.jpg|Aurora James S4E7 Aurora S4E12.jpg|Aurora James S4E12 Aurora S5E1.jpg|Aurora James S5E1 Mateo Estrada For more content about Mateo, see aso: Mateo Estrada Mateo S1E1.jpg|Mateo Estrada S1E1 Misc. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gangsters in Love Category:Images Category:Chance Valentine Category:Yoshimitsu Valentine